Diabolik mother
by Korra Morgenstern7
Summary: When Yui dies, Sakamaki brothers haven't choice than revive Cordelia. Will they treat her same as Yui because it's the same blood? Same blood, but not same prey. Cordelia x all mostly Ayato. DISTURBING! NOT INCEST!
1. Chapter 2

Ayato could not sleep. He was afraid that if he falls asleep, he will dream about his mother. Damn! Why him !? Why isn't happening to Laito !? It is not fair. Shouldn't he talk with Reiji? He really doesn't know. In addition, would Reiji really help him? Maybe Ayato would just come to him, Reiji says that he is crazy, and in the end he doesn't help him? No. That is too risky. _'I guess this is going to stop.'_ he thought. ' _This was only now and never again_.' But he still could not sleep. He went down to the kitchen to eat some takoyaki. "Damn!" He swore. "Who ate my takoyaki !?"

"Ayato?" Came a voice behind him. It was Reiji. He rubbed his right eye and put his glasses. He was still in his pajamas. "You again? How long has it been since you got us all awake? 1 hour?"

"I guess." Ayato shrugged. "What are you doing in the kitchen?"

"You're yelling again." Reiji replied simply. "This time for takoyaki."

"Oh, I did not notice that I was so loud."

"Come with me." Reiji said, and waved his hand to him. Ayato frowned. While they were climbing the stairs, Ayato asked; "By the way, do you know who ate my takoyaki?"

"No."

"Damn." They came to his lab. Ayato never comes here. Reiji does not allow. And why Ayato bother going here? It's boring. "Sit down." Reiji said, gesturing to the couch. Ayato sat down and Reiji took a cup of tea in his hand and sat down across from him. "Now, will you tell me about that your nightmare? When Yui came in the room you told her to go. And you asked 'where did she go?'. Now, talk." Reiji said sternly.

"I don't have to say anything." Ayato snapped.

"Ayato, you have to take me seriously."

"I can not take you seriously in that pajamas."

Reiji looked down at his blue-plaid pajamas. "Do not play with me. Answer my question."

"I will not."

Reiji sighed. "How much I have to cook takoyaki that you answer me?"

"Hhmmmm, you now go cook takoyaki, and I'll talk to you during this time. And I want takoyaki this whole week."

Reiji sighed. "Fine. Let's go back to the kitchen."

"Why did we have to come here just to talk? We could stay there."

"Because I wanted my tea."

A few minutes later KITCHEN ...

Reiji was standing over the stove and mixing admixture. "Well, will you tell me now?"

Ayato took a deep breath. Maybe this was not the best idea. "Okay, but can you help me?"

"Maybe."

"Uuuhhh, okay. So, I was sleeping."

"Ahha."

"I've been dreaming Yui."

"Ahha,"

"And I was drinking her blood."

"Ahha."

"Can you stop doing that?"

"Ahha."

"Okay, so her blood was usually sweet, but when I closed my eyes, and then I opened my them and there was not Yui, there was ..."

"Who?" Reiji asked gently, not looking at Ayato.

"There was ..."

"Who?"

"Tttttthhhh-"

"Who?"

"Ccccc-"

"Who?"

"Mmmmmyy-"

"Who?" Reiji has remained calm.

"C-Cordelia!"

Suddenly, the bowl fell out of Reiji's hand and the mixture spilled on his slippers, "What did you say?"

"You heard me."

Reiji straightened up and adjusted his glasses. "It was just a dream."

"No, Reiji, listen to me. That blood, I know that it was real. I lifted my pillow after you left. There was blood, fresh, it's her blood. I know that."

"Hhhmm ... How strange." He muttered. "You go wake up Laito and Shuu. I'm going to wake Kanato and Subaru. This is too important to wait." Reiji said, and turned to leave.

"Hey! But my takoyaki!"

A few minutes later ...

All Sakamaki brothers were sitting on sofas and couches. Oh well, everyone except Shuu, he was lying. Reiji explained the situation to everyone. Yui did not come. She would be only tiresome and be upset for nothing. "Wwoow, Ayato." Laito said. Ayato did not look at him. "You really dreamed about Mom?" He laughed. "How she looked like?"

"Way she normally looks."

"Oh ..."

"Enough of this nonsense!" Reiji orders. "Ayato ha- I mean, _we_ , we have a big problem."

"Okay. What exactly do we have to do?" Subaru asked.

"I do not know. But I think it would be best if we go to the attic." Reiji said.

"Uuurgg ... There's creepy." Kanato complained.

"Do not be a baby, Hysterical." Ayato mocked. They all went up. Reiji unlocked the chains that were around the doors. The door opened, making a scratchy sound. "Okay, if you see her ghost, shout; 'AAA! Her Ghost!'" Ayato again joked. Everyone looked around the room. Nothing new. Just a bunch of her jewelry and books. After a few minutes everyone was already bored and all or tired. "This is boring!" Subaru yelled. "Instead of sleeping we are looking for ghost of the dead creepy woman in the attic, which does not exist!"

"Come on Subaru," Laito said. "Do not you like ghost stories?"

"Not really."

"We're not going to find anything." Shuu said, and leaned on the shelf. Suddenly, the shelf moves and the dark passage opened.

"Hey, I remembers this." Laito said. "Here is mother's dress. That's where I burned uncle Richter."

"You've burned uncle Richter?" Kanato asked.

"Yes. And dress in which was mother's heart."

"Come on, let's go." Reiji said, gesturing towards the passage. "And Ayato, don't scare Kanato. This is serious."

"Whatever." Ayato blows. They all descended down. First Laito, then Reiji, then Subaru, then Kanato, then Ayato and last Shuu. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived. To their great surprise, the dress was still untouched. It did not look burnt. It just had blood and a hole in the chest. "Laito," Reiji said. "I thought you said you burned the dress."

"I did! I swear!" Laito yelled. Ayato slowly comes towards dress and put his left hand on a decorative rose on the chest, it was half-blood. Ayato was standing there a few seconds, then he slowly turned to his brothers. "She's here. I do not know how, but I feel her." He turned back and put his hand back on the rose. He let out a deep sigh. "Hhhhhh ... hhuuuu"

"Hey, Ayato," Laito called out. "Are you all right there?"

"Yeah!" He yelled, not looking at Laito. Reiji walked to him and stared at the dress. "Ayato is right. Her spirit is here aimlessly seeking for her heart."

"And what shall we do?" Kanato asked. "Yui has her heart. She can not ... just take it back. Can she?"

"Not." Reiji said. "She can revive only if Yui comes here and put on this dress. Her spirit is sealed in that dress."


	2. Chapter 3

_About **month later...**_

 _Sa_ kamaki household was quiet for this time. Yui has terrestrial flu and brothers are not allowed to drink her blood. Everyone in the house are sucks and no one knows Will Yui survive or not. She was not out of bed for several days. All Sakamaki folks gathered around her bed. "Yui," Reiji said. "I'm sorry, but it is mortal disease and that can not heal. I've tried everything but nothing. I'm sorry."

Yui's been crying all night. No one could console her. Even Ayato. They can not bite her because they would get the disease. That afternoon, they were all in the living room, Yui was helplessly lying on the couch. All except Ayato were sitting somewhere. But not he, he was standing over her. "Well, Little Bitch," Laito starts. "You will at least go to heaven as you want, is not it?"

Yui smiled. "Yes. I think so. For that you must be very good."

"You are good." Ayato said.

"Thank you, Ayato." She said, and closed her eyes. After a few moments, she was no longer moving. No one spoke, they could no longer hear her breathing. That's it. She's dead. Ah, well. Neither the first nor the last time that naive mortal girl died in their house. "I know that we had a lot of sacrificial brides. But she was special." Kanato said.

"Yeah. She was." Subaru agrees.

"I'm so thirsty!" Ayato cried.

"This time I have to agree with him." Shuu said, with not just a normal voice.

"Me too!" Laito, Subaru and Kanato yelled at the same time.

"Wait, is not that we should not kill her?" Laito asked.

"Not." Reiji said. "It was just Richter's plan to revive Cordelia. To. revive. Cordelia." He said slowly. All the brothers looked at each other. "Do you think what I think?" Laito asked.

"If you think to revive That Woman and while she is completely weak suck all her adorable blood?" Ayato suddenly comes alive and straightened up. "Gentlemens!" He yelled and raised his hand in the air. "In the basement!" Then they all got up and headed to the basement, walking like the military. (Don't ask me why. They are teens, they are in their 'weird years') They came to the basement, well, whatever that room is. Laito took bloody dress in hand and they marched back into the living room. "Laito! Stop sniffing the dress!" Subaru shouted.

"I can not help myself!" Laito cried.

"Just put that dress on her!" Ayato shouted.

"Okay, Mister Hormono." Laito laughed.

"I'm dying of thirst!" Shuu complains. He had always like a quiet guy, but now him had enough! He needs blood, and he needs it now!

"Oh!" Laito exclaimed. "Did you know that our Bitch-chan wasn't wearing a bra?"

Reiji slapped himself on the forehead with his right hand. "Which one of you 'Good for nothings' gave him to put dress on her?!"

"Is not it obvious why she was not wearing a bra?" Ayato says. "It did not need her."

"OH! Just put that dress on her!" Reiji shouted. He also could not get along without blood. Ayato helped Laito to take off Yui's light pink nightgown and pulled Cordelia's black dress on her. This dress was really too big for her. it still had a lot of blood. The whole day passed in silence. The only sounds that could be heard were shooting of their indisputable thirst. No one could handle constantly regreting and they decided it was best that everyone went to sleep, so time will pass the fastest. And Yui's lifeless body was just left lying on the couch all day. Then, at midnight, the white moon became red. The awekenig has finally arrived. All immediately opened their eyes, feeling that something big will happen. When they all came into the living room, there on the couch was no longer Yui, her blond hair was purple, her small body was now bigger. And the blood was gone, as if it absorbed in the dress or in the skin. "When will she wake up?" Kanato asked quietly.

"It is difficult to say." Reiji said. "Before dawn."

"But dawn is only for 6 hours!" Laito cried. "And I'm thirsty now!"

"And as if we aren't!" Ayato complained.

"Nnnjjjee!" Laito put out his tongue to him.

"Calm down, you two!" Subaru yelled and slammed his fist into the wall. The wall cracked a bit.

"I just fixed it yesterday." Reiji murmured under his breath.

"Oh, you're going to fix something later." Ayato joked and slapped Reiji's shoulder.

"I hope that something will not be my shoulder." Reiji blew and sat down on the couch. Kanato was staring at his mother. She was jerking a bit from the time at the time. "Hey, guys, how's it awekening? Does it hurt?" he asked, with his sweet child's voice.

"As far as I know, no." Shuu said.

"But she looks like she's in great pain." He said, and embrace Teddy along his chest.

"We can not know that, Kanato." Reiji said. "I've never seen the awekwning."

"Is it possible that it does not work?"

"Stop asking the questions, you're ruining the music." Shuu silenced him.

Ayato sat in silence. He was thinking deeply. About Yui. was he able to save her? If Reiji says 'no' he probably could not. What about Cordelia? He feels only anger towards the woman. But why he wants to drink her blood? Is it just his dying wish for blood because he did not drink the blood for a month, or is it something else? No, it's stupid! Why would he feel anything for that woman! She has sucked the life out of him, now is the time to him to return the favor to her. He chuckled at the thought. Cordelia was more moving every second. And after about 15 minutes, her eyes slightly open.

She was feeling a great pain. The first thing she saw was a bright light that was coming from the chandelier. She blinked several times that she is satisfied that this is real. Then something blocked the light. Reiji. She was still lying a few seconds and then started to rise. "Don't get up." Reiji said. "You will not be able to after this."

Her eyes opened wide. What is he saying? After what? Then they heard the wall breaks. "I can not wait any longer !" Subaru yelled and pulled his hand out of the wall. "She smells so damn sweet !" He yelled and in a second created himself beside her. He quickly grabbed her right hand and lifted it. He then scored his sharp fangs into her pale skin. Cordelia just closed her eyes for two seconds and then opened them, refusing to show pain. She just turned her gaze back to Reiji. But he was no longer there. He was on the other side of the couch, where was backrest. Beside him was Shuu. Shuu bent down a little and bit her shoulder. She still showed no pain. Reiji came closer to Shuu and gently took Cordelia's hand, but he quickly scored his fangs into her wrist. She briefly closed her eyes again and looked at the ceiling, gritted her teeth, hissed a word. Then she felt even more pain on her hand where was Subaru. In fact, not hand than the palm. Someone bit her finger. It was obvious, Kanato. She felt familiar hand on her leg. She would always recognize Laito. He removed her dress from her right leg. His hand was slowly crossing from her ankle to her knee several times. She could hear his perverse laughter. "Mmmm ... You're just the way that I remember you." His hand then started to go somewhere higher than her knees. Somewhere deep beneath her dress. "Laito!" She quietly hissed. "You wouldn't dare." He smiled and then he put his fangs into her leg, feeling a sense of her toxic smell that he missed so bad. But, she just twitched slightly. In the name of all that exists, she is Cordelia Sakamaki! She will not show the pain! At least she had to admit she missed Laito. Laito and his touch. And sugar on the end, she felt how someone's hand gently moves her hair and put it behind her ear. Her eyes wide opened and she looked at the right most as she could. But that didn't help. She couldn't move. "Don't worry." Ayato quietly whispered in her ear. "I'll go easy on you." He smiled and his fangs entered her skin on the neck. Cordelia flinched and hissed a little bit. The pain was great. Huge. But in that feeling was and pleasure than just pain. But since the 6 pairs of fangs were in her, the pleasure could no longer be fell. Only pain. Sharp, big pain. Although she was a vampire, she was only half-vampire, so they could drink her blood. But that never happened before. Only with ... Karlheinz. They were drinking her blood the next twenty minutes. They have not tasted blood in a month. They were dying of thirst. After another ten minutes, they finally released her and all almost dropped on the floor. They were breathing hard.

Finally, Laito lifted his head. "WWwooofff! It was awesome!" His eyes turned to Cordelia. She was still lying helplessly. She fought to keep her eyes open, but they were folding every second. Her entire body was full of bites. Laito smiled. "I will take her to bed." He said, and raised off the floor and slowly picked up her in his arms. He took her upstairs to her old room. He lowered her on the bed and covered her with blanket. She did not move. She was just a blinking from time to time. Laito finally kissed her in the forehead. "Good night, Mother."


	3. Chapter 4

That same night, Cordelia quickly fell asleep. She was fighting not to fall asleep, but this was too much for anyone. She did not move, it was too painful. She did not even changed herself in a nightgown, She remained in a dress. She knew that she should be happy she's alive again! But why? She did not even said a word since she came to life and she already felt the worst pain. Ah, She is at least alive. Her thoughts suddenly disappeared when she heard noises in the hallway. She hoped that an unknown person will not go into her room. But what are the chances? The door slowly opened, and behind them appeared red head. "Well, hello, Mother." Ayato said, and went deeper into the room. It was dark, but there was enough light for Cordelia to see the expression on his face. She looked at him, but she did not budge. Ayato quickly jumped on her bed. Grabbing her hands that she can not move. He saw a brief expression of anger on her face. He bent down and sniffed her neck. "Mmmmmm..."

"Ayato," she said quietly. "Please stop."

"Why? You're the one who taught me to be like this. And now, enjoy it." He commanded sadistically, leaned even lower and licked her neck. He didn't hesitate to drink her blood. He bit her neck, and when he became tired of it, he lowered down on her chest. "Mmm .. Your skin is so soft, so impressive. I need more. I must have more right now."

Cordelia let out brief sound of fear. She already felt like this, when Ayato stabbed her. She was afraid of her child. Her own child. Ayato pulled his fangs out of her chest and blood flowed. He licked the blood. "Your blood is so adorable. See, I left my mark on you." He then lifted his head and put it over hers. His face was now so close to hers. "You're my mother. And I am your oldest son. You belong to me. And only me." He whispered and took one of her hands in his, the other still holding firm. Then he bit her hand, wanting her to feel the pain. And it happened. She felt great pain. "Say that I am better than my brothers. Say that I am number one." He whispered command in her ear. She said nothing. Then Ayato bit her wrist. This pain was even greater. "You're better than your brothers." She whispered. "You are number one." Ayato looked at her. To his amazement, she was smiling and she looked honestly. She continued. "This is what I wanted. You are the number one. And now I definitely know it. Although I always knew it, since the day you were born. I knew you will be the one who will kill me to show your power." She paused. "And that you will be the one who will revive me." Ayato was confused. He never expected her to be like this. Before, he was obeying to her, and now, she is obeying to him and she is afraid of him. He started enjoying this even more. He didn't know what to do next. So he just bit her hand once again

After a while, he finally let go of her. He got up and came to the door. "This was fun. We should repeat this soon. Very soon." He smiled and walked away. What a great night!

 _ **NEXT MORNING...**_

Cordelia didn't sleep at all. Only by the sun what was coming from her window she knew it was morning. She didn't know what to do, how to behave. Will they be afraid of her like they always were or will they treat her like their prey. She came out of her elegant king-size bed. That hurt. Her whole body was frozen. She put on one her old dresses from the closet. She took a big breath, and started walking. She went down the stairs, thinking about what she should say or do. In the dining room already were all Sakamakis. They immediately looked at her when she entered in the room. So many sadistic eyes set on her. "You're late for breakfast." Reiji said. Though, the all plates were full of food and it seemed that they started eating just now. That was what hit Cordelia's nerves. "Don't talk to me like that! You'll get another slap. You all think you can do whatever you want with me but I'm same old Cordelia like I was before. So don't you dare to talk to me that way!" She shouted at him.

"Yes ma'am." He said and ashamed looked down.

Shuu wanted to say 'Shut up, your spoiling my music you crazy women!' But he rather didn't. But Ayato wasn't a coward like Shuu. "Or what?!" Cordelia gave him a brief look. Her eyes that were excatley like his own looked so sharp, so mad. That hit Ayato's self-confidence but he stayed calm. "We can do whatever we want and there is nothing you can do about it. So don't think we are in your mercy. Because it's completely opposite. So _you_ better look how you behave or I'll kill you again!" He shouted. Though, he would never do it again. He wouldn't make same mistake again. Cordelia's eyes went wide. She hated to be afraid of someone. And her own child! That was the worst! She knew they won't kill her again? Won't they? I mean, her blood is so delicious, they couldn't kill something that sweet, couldn't they? "So you better just sit down and eat fucking breakfast!" He finished.

"I'm not hungry." She said. Actually, she really was. But she won't let him command her around.

"Great, those two will argue every freaking day." Laito said.

"Just sit and eat that damn breakfast." Ayato said, his eyes full of rage.

"Why would I?" She asked cocky.

"So _I_ can feed on you later. So better sit on that damn chair or I'll force!" He yelled. She had no choice but to obey. She gave him the angry look. This isn't over yet. Ayato sat back down on his chair, his eyes full of rage. He hoped he won't have to go through this every freaking day! But he knew he will.

 ** _LATER THAT AFTERNOON..._**

Cordelia couldn't wait for that damn kids to go to that damn school! She was in here room and was so scared all freaking day! And that time finally came! She heard the main door opening and closing so she knew they came out. She sighted. But she wasn't lucky. Did she really believe that this was going to be easy? When she opened the door of her room, she heard deep breathing behind her. Her eyes went wide as she felt hand of her shoulder. "Well, hello Mother. Didn't I tell that we are going to do this again very soon?" He forced her to turn to face him. When he did, he saw her scared and angry expresion. God! He enjoyed it! "What do you want, Ayato?" She asked coldly.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said and took her wrists in his hands and pushed her towards the wall. "I'm here to drink your blood mother."

"Aren't you supposed to be in that freaking school?"

"Not the first or the last time I'm skipping classes." He tried to keep hi cool, but she smelt so damn good! He landed toward her and sniffed her neck. Then he didn't need a single second to put his fangs inside her. She gasped a little bit, tried to push him away but he didn't even seem to notice. "A-Ayato, stop..." And he did stop. Stop sucking her blood from her neck. So just he can move his mouth to her collarbone. She blushed a little bit. Having Ayato's mouth so close to her breasts was... just weird. After about 2 minutes, he finally let her. She fell on the floor of pain. She felt humilieted. Her demonic green eyes looked up, meeting his own. Ayato's face was empty. Without any emotion. He carefully looked at, his mother. Once he feared her and was on the floor in front of her. And now, it was opposite. He felt so powerful. She was the only person he truly cared for and wanted to make her happy his whole life. He always wanted to please her. But until he killed her, he didn't know how much she actually meant to him. "Why are you doing this to me?" She whispered.

"Because I love you, mother."

Please review


	4. Chapter 5

_"Why are you doing this to me?" She whispered._

 _"Because I love you, mother."_

"You what?" Cordelia looked up at her son. But Ayato refused to look at her. She somehow managed to stand up. She was bleeding from her neck and collarbone a little, but didn't feel it anymore. Ayato was still looking aside. "Ayato, I order you to talk." She said strictly.

He was silent. He thought he will get a slap, but was ready for it. Cordelia was surprised, suddenly, a feeling inside her told her to solve this problem the way she never did. "Please, tell me."

Ayato finally looked at her in shock. His mouth opened but nothing came out. After a few seconds of silence, he finally talked: "My whole life," He started quietly. "was centered with you. Since I was little, all I wanted to do is to please you, to prove myself to you. And now... Urrgg! I don't even know what I'm doing! I don't know what I'm feeling!" He shouted and raised his hands in the air. She was staring at him for a few moments. A lot of scenarios went through her mind. She creaked her teeth but looked firmly and made a few moves forward him. He didn't seem to notice. She pulled the sleeve of dress up and stretched her hand to. "Drink my blood, my son." On this he looked at her, and was just looking with blank look on his face, and then, with his all vampire speed, created himself in front of her and immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, pressing her on his chest and started sucking blood for her wrist. Cordelia didn't make any sound. Not a single hiss. All she could hear was him swallowing her blood and how his heartbeat started beating faster. She wasn't even aware what they were doing, how their relationship so fastly turned. Before 5 minutes rage was above both of them and he was sucking her blood forcefully. And now, they said so much to each other through a few words and she gave him her blood although he already sucked enough to satisfy his sadistic needs and make her feel headache of blood loss. She could run, but she didn't. She chose to show (let's say) 'care' through giving him what he desired most in the world. Although she didn't need to do it and he wasn't going to drink more. She honestly didn't know why exactly she did it. But that didn't matter now. What is done is done. And Ayato wasn't going to stop himself by all means.

A sudden clapping caused her eyes to go wide. Cordelia froze, and Ayato stopped drinking her blood, but his fangs stayed in his mother's skin. "Bravo." A voice came from behind Cordelia. She turned, but since Ayato's fangs were still in her and he didn't remove them himself, it hurt, for he scratched her. There was standing Karlheinz. Cordelia felt like her legs were cutten off. "K-Karl..." She whispered.

"What a cute scene." Karlheinz laughed and clapped again. "This actually surprised even me. You," He lifted his head down pointing at Cordelia. "You just allowed him to suck your blood, fully aware that he won't stop until he sucks your last breath out of you. And you," He turned to Ayato. "It's quite amusing that you didn't torture or kill her by now. Because of all she did in the past to you."

"Tch." Ayato groaned. He hadn't seen his father for a long time, not that he complained. He didn't want to be around that man.

Cordelia was left breathless. She couldn't believe that Karlheinz was actually here. "Ahh..." Karlheinz sighed. "My precious Cordelia..." He separated his arms, inviting her to come to hug him, but they both knew what he really was about to do. But Cordelia started walking towards him anyway. Ayato wanted to grab her, to stop her, but he wasn't quite sure what he really wanted. Or did he really care. She was now standing right in front of her husband. They looked at each other for a brief second. Then he put his hands around her and pulled her even closer to him and landed her down. He looked like he was about to kiss her, but instead on her lips, he went to her neck. His huge fangs were about to enter her fair skin, but she just disappeared. He looked up, and saw her good 5 meters away, with Ayato's hand around her wrist. "Don't you dare touch what belongs to Yours Truly." Ayato hissed, still holding his grip tightly around his mother's wrist.

Karlheinz laughed and completely raised up. "'Belong to Yours Truly' hah?"

Ayato frowned and bit Cordelia somewhere around elbow so angrily that he ripped off a part of her skin, causing her to hiss a little bit. Now he was sucking her blood so intensely, so hungry. Like he hadn't drunk blood in months. "Aaarrhg- Ayato, you're hurting me." She cried quietly. But her words didn't reach him at all. Like he said: 'Do you think I really care?'

Karlheinz was just laughing. "Quite amusing indeed. But enough of this show." He said and made a few moves forward. "Give her to me." He told Ayato. His son let go of Cordelia and blood started falling from her hand on the floor, and she almost fell herself. Ayato was drinking her blood forcefully, then she allowed him to drink, and now he drank a lot of her blood just to show his father that she belonged to 'Yours Truly.' She felt dizzy. It's wasn't surprising, after that blood lost, it's good that she didn't pass out.

"What makes you think I'll do that?" Ayato said, his eyes full of anger.

"So you're not going to?" Karl laughed and then sighed. "That means that you both deserve to be punished properly."

Please review


	5. Chapter 6

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOMETHING LIKE ORAL SEX SO RECONSIDER READING THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

 _"What makes you think I'll do that?" Ayato said, his eyes full of anger._

 _"So you're not going to?" Karl laughed and then sighed. "That means that you both deserve to be punished properly."_

 **9 DAYS** **LATER...**

Ayato hissed and gritted his teeth. He was in the dungeon, sitting on the dirty, cold ground. It was cold, dark, small, stinky and airless room hidden deep under the Sakamaki manor. He was in the same school uniform he was wearing last week, when his brutal father threw him and his mother down here. Ayato really tried to fight against Karlheinz, but over 4000 year old vampire king was victorious. Then Karl threw them here and locked Ayato to the wall with special vampire chanis. So Ayato really couldn't move. Cordelia was free but couldn't do anything unlock her son. The two of them exchanged a lot of swear words and were arguing for hours. Cordelia was driven crazy by Ayato's actions. And said that is his fault that Karlheinz locked them, his fault that Karl doesn't love her anymore. That was what hit Ayato deeply in his dark, twisted soul. He just couldn't stand it anymore. Her blind love towards that man who just used her. He openly told her that Karlheinz never loved her, but she didn't believe him. He didn't want to come to this but he told her the truth - that her 'husband' could revive her but didn't. She started crying after that. A lot. But at the end believed her son.

Karlheinz visited them next day. Just to fulfill his sadistic needs and watch them suffering. He expected that Cordelia won't give Ayato her blood after this, because he knew she believed that Ayato is the reason he doesn't love her. And that she'll let him to die of thirsty. But the situation was completely opposite. When he came, she requested from him to let them free. But Karlheinz didn't even think of that. He wanted to suck Cordelia's blood, but she didn't allow him, she was too angry and heartbroken. And then, to show her his power over her, he brutally raped her and sucked her blood in front of her chained son who couldn't do anything to stop his father from 'touching' his prey. After that, Karl just left Cordelia lying on the floor, unconscious. Then he freed Ayato from chanis and the first thing that younger vampire wanted to do is to stab his claws into his father's eyes. But Karlheinz was stronger and quickly locked the cell and went.

After Cordelia woke up few hours later, Ayato wanted to suck her blood, but, when his fangs entered her skin, he just couldn't drink, like her body was empty. Ayato didn't understand, how can this be happening? He was more furious than ever in his life. (except few hours ago) He tried to drink blood from her neck, collarbone, hand, leg... Even made some deep wounds and cuts, causing a lot of pain to Cordelia, for what he really didn't care, but nothing at the end. That was all Karlheinz'es doing. He didn't know how he managed it, but both of them considered that he poisoned her somehow while raping her or something.

Here they were, 8 days after that. Ayato was remembering that all the time. Wondering what he could do to stop his father. He looked up at his mother, who was sitting at the other corner of the cell, silent. They didn't talk much. At least one time in the minute, she would hiss and embrace her stomach, that started to bother Ayato. His first thought was that she's hungry. But it was weird that she didn't complain. "What's wrong?" He asked, annoyed.

From some reason, his mother's face turned red. "I... I'm having my period time." She answered but didn't look at him.

"Oh," Was only thing he managed to say. He regretted asking her. But he had more important things on his mind, for example, his thirst. He was feeling weaker by every hour. And this night, he could feel it, was a full moon. All he wanted to do is to ram his fangs in her. But he knew it won't. _'That bastard!'_ He thought as he remembered his bastard of a father. The midnight was close, and he started to feel even worse. This was time when he would be driven crazy of thirst, and he couldn't drink anything.

Suddenly, his senses felt something... blood. It was close. So close... And it was coming from his mother. He fastly jumped and in a single second he was over Cordelia, his hands strongly holding her wrists, forcing them both to move to the lying position. "A-Ayato...?" She gasped.

"Shut up," He hissed, sounding annoyed and tired. He slowly started moving down her body, Cordelia tried to push him away but it was pointless. She was too tired to fight, and she knew he would do what he wanted in one way, or the other way. So, she just let him do whatever he wanted, not that she had much choice. As his body was moving down hers, his head finally stopped above her thighs. She felt Ayato's cold hands on her hips as he roughly pulled her dress up, exposing her totally red panties and bloody lake under her. He couldn't resist anymore. He was driven crazy by the moon. He now couldn't care about his mother's cries and pleas. He pulled her panties down to her knees. _'So much blood...'_ He thought. He didn't feel even a bit ashamed (for big difference from Cordelia) when pressed his lips against her pussy. He knew he couldn't bite, so he was just licking and sucking. "Mmmm... So sweet... So good... So mine..."

"Ayato, please stop..." Cordelia begged as more blood came out of her.

 **MEANWHILE, WITH OTHER SAKAMAKIS...**

"I'm so fucking thirsty!" Laito whined. He was lying on the couch in living room, as the rest of Sakamaki brothers.

"Would you just shut up!?" Subaru yelled. He wasn't much better either.

"What's with all this yelling?" Came a voice from the door. Karlheinz entered the room, smirking. All the brothers knew that he know where Ayato and Cordelia are, but no one dared to argue with him. Ayato would if he were here, but he wasn't.

"It's nothing." Reiji said but didn't look away from his book.

"Thirsty a bit, ha?" Karlheinz asked.

"Not that you can't do anything about it." Laito said and frowned.

"Ohhh," Karlheinz smiled. "You miss them." Laito didn't answer. "Well, if you don't, and if anyone of you don't, I guess I'll just left these keys to unlock their cell here." He said and put keys from his pocket on the little cafe table. He noticed that brothers flinched, but on one of them stood up. So Karl simply went away. When they were sure he's gone, all of them jumped from their sits, Reiji was the first one who grabbed keys.

"Okay, all we have to do now is to find and unlock them." Kanto said. The brothers were strongly bond but deep in their hearts, when some of them was in danger, he knew that his brothers will help. And they were extremely thirsty.

"The only cells here are the ones under the manor." Shuu said. Wow, who would expect him to know something?

 **BACK WITH AYATO AND CORDELIA...**

Ayato didn't feel weak at all now. He felt powerful again, which can't be said for his mother. After about 10 minutes (let's call it that) sucking and licking her blood he let go of her. He could tell by her face that she wanted to slap so hard to crash his fangs, but was too tired. He heard footsteps approaching. After a few seconds, there were his brothers, all staring in two of them. "Finally, it took you quite long." Ayato said.

"What the Hell happened?" Subaru asked.

"Just unlock us already!" Ayato yelled.

Reiji took keys and unlocked them, Ayato went out first, Cordelia slowly followed. She looked like destroyed doll, her hair was messy, her body full of wounds and blood and her dress ripped. As they all were walking up back to manor, Laito was walking beside her, and she was thankful for that. She could hear Ayato and Reiji talking few meters away from them. "We have a big problem." Ayato told him. After a minute of explaining, Reiji answered:

"I could fix it, but it will be long and painful."

Did I disturb you? Please review


	6. Chapter 7

_"I could fix it, but it will be long and painful."_

* * *

All Sakamakis entered in living room, no one of them talked. All Cordelia wanted to do was go to sleep, she felt like crap. She hasn't slept for the last 9 days and a lot of her blood was sucked away. She feared that someone would go after her, although Ayato told his brothers that it's pointless to try to drink, she was very sure from some reason that they'll try it anyway. "I'm going to my lab to try fix... this." Reiji said to no one directly, his eyes met Cordelia's for a brief moment. But there was something so predatory in them what caused her to shiver. Reiji went away but Cordelia was still looking at his direction, like she thought he'll turn back and tell her something, but a hard grip around her wrist forced her to look aside, where her eyes met their exact copies.

"You are sleeping with me tonight." Ayato himself didn't know how weird it sounded as he said that.

"What?!" Cordelia yelled, angry that her son again gives her orders.

"I don't want that man to come near you. This way, I can make myself sure." Cordelia wanted to argue more, but knew that her son will force his will against hers again. She just frowned and made that 'tch' sound Ayato always does.

Shu just collapsed on the couch like he usually does and took a deep sigh. "I guess we all should go to sleep." Laito said, though he really didn't care will they sleep or not. So he, Kanato and Subaru went to their rooms. Cordelia started walking, but Ayato immediately grabbed her wrist again. "Don't think you can get away."

Before she could protest, he just started walking in front of her, like she didn't know where his room was. And what did he think with that 'don't think you can get away'? Like she had a choice, like she could escape. And would she? _'Of course!'_ Cordelia thought and looked at Ayato, okay, at his backside. _'Don't let your masochistic nature control you now!'_ She yelled mentally.

They entered his room. Cordelia hasn't been here for a long time. But she started to remember everything, and how different everything was. She can still remember times when here was a bunch of toys and similar. And she was sure that Ayato has tortue tools hidden somewhere now. But his bed was huge and red like before. That was the only thing that remained the same since Ayato was little. And then, she noticed her own black nightgown lying on the bed. She threw Ayato a look as he noticed that she was staring. "What? Told Laito to put it here. Or you prefer to sleep in torn dress in dry blood on it?"

She said nothing and headed to the bathroom. Now Ayato was the one to stare with a suspicious look. "What?" She imitated him. "I'm going to take a shower." Ayato raised an eyebrow. "Come on Ayato! Your father isn't hiding in your bathroom!" She took a deep sigh, took her nightgown and went to bathroom. Few seconds after, Ayato could hear the water falling in the shower.

He decided that he also should change his cloths. I mean, he was in this school uniform for nine days! He had a habit of sleeping only in his boxers, and he wasn't about to change that just because 'someone' might get uncomfortable with that. After few more minutes, Cordelia came out of the bathroom, and Ayato couldn't help himself but to stare, he realized that by now he didn't know how beautiful his mother actually was. Her hair wasn't a mess after a long time, her skin was well... it wasn't pure because it had a lot of bite marks, but it didn't matter to him, he found that beautiful. Her nightgown was reaching her knees or maybe a bit more above. It was black and transparent so he could see her black panties and matching lace-bra. She didn't say a word as she crawled into the bed and covered herself with one of Ayato's red blanket. He shrugged his shoulders and lied down beside her. She was turned at the other side so Ayato could see her back. He narrowed his eyes and remembered what he has done to her just several hours ago. How he couldn't control himself and how he went insane to have her blood. How he made so many wounds and cuts on her body, only to suck her blood. Some of them were on her back too. He didn't know why, but he put his palm over one of the many wounds, getting barely hearable hiss from Cordelia. She turned and faced him. She was covered up to her hip, so Ayato had a very good and clear look at her huge breasts that seemed even bigger now when she was lying on the side. "Ayato," She whispered.

"What?" He asked quietly after few seconds.

She hesitated for a moment. "Why did you do this to me?" Ayato didn't know what to say. What should he tell her? Did he even know the answer? Did the answer even exist? He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He was completely silent. So she had to act, she lowered her nightgown down to her stomach so she was in her black bra now. But the point wasn't that Ayato looks at her boobs, the point was for him to see the deep marks he left on her collarbone. They were old by now, but when he went insane earlier that day, and was trying to find a way to drink her blood, made new wounds on the places where old ones were, making her feel the great pain. Ayato wanted to talk, but he had nothing to say. Instead, he looked her directly in the eyes as his hand started to approach her breasts. But he didn't touch anything, he waited some sign from her. His eyes seemed somehow deeper now, and something in them told Cordelia that he won't hurt her. She shook her head up-down, giving him permission to continue what he wanted. He slowly and carefully put his finger one bite mark, getting another hiss that he barely heard.

"Does it hurt a lot?" He asked.

"Y-yes." She answered.

"Hhmm..." He mumbled and approached his head to her breasts and licked the bite marks he touched earlier. Cordelia didn't protest. But this time it was out of curiousity. That was what she told herself, but other part of her didn't protest because she felt pleasant with his touch now. With his warm tongue on her perfect breast, and how gentle he was this time. That was a nice change. "Are you feeling better now, mother?" He asked.

"Y-yes..." It escaped her lips, it even sounded like a moan a little bit, but she didn't want Ayato to know that. He took her answer as a plea for more. So, he took shoulder straps of her bra down and removed it completely, reviling her huge breasts right in front of his nose, literally. He started licking every mark he saw on them, and boy, there was a lot of marks. Cordelia really did feel relief. Like he sucked the pain away, fast as he brought it. A few deep breaths came out of her mouth.

Several minutes later, Ayato stopped and moved his head away, staring at her eyes. And she was staring back at him. "Thank you." She whispered.

Just to remind you - this is not incest story but I have those too on my profile if you want that. Did I disturb you? Please review. ;)


End file.
